


Had a bad day?

by Signe_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had a bad day, Phil looks after him. </p><p>Originally posted here - http://signechan.tumblr.com/post/88411386150/have-some-tumblr-fic-clint-had-a-bad-day-coulson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had a bad day?

Clint would, honestly, have been pretty glad just to stumble through the door and collapse onto the couch for a couple of hours. Today had been all kinds of terrible and the worst thing was it wasn’t world-changing terrible that required backup teams and endless reports. He’d been breaking in new boots and he was pretty sure they’d rubbed blisters on his feet. He’d been helping with training and that was always like being surrounded by a never-ending stream of stupid. His lunch had been overcooked, his phone had run out of battery and he’d forgotten he’d agreed to run over some paperwork with Sitwell so he was home hours later than he’d hoped to be.

Today had just sucked.

It would have been enough to come home and collapse on the couch alone. Coming home to Phil, already changed out of his suit and curled up on the end of the couch channel surfing, was about the best thing ever. He took the time to take of his boots since they were hurting him so much and then stumbled into the living room, falling just right so he landed with his head in Phil’s lap.

Phil laughed at him. A short belly laugh like Clint had surprised it out of him. He didn’t mind, though, as Phil raised his hands quickly and started running then through Clint’s hair. That was about the best feeling ever so he made a contented little sounds and let himself melt into the couch.

"Had a bad day?" Phil asked, keeping up with the hair fussing.

"Yeah," Clint said. No point trying to hide it from Phil, Phil saw through him anyway. "Recruits. What can you do with them?"

"Not a lot," Phil agreed easily, bringing one hand down to rub at Clint’s neck. Clint nearly purred. The pressure was perfect.

"And my shoes hurt, and lunch was crap," Clint groused, though it seemed less important here now. "And Jasper made me do paperwork."

"How dare he?" Phil said and, yeah, Clint was pretty sure he was being mocked now but he seemed to have turned into a pile of goo on the couch under Phil’s hands and if Phil wanted to mock his pile of good boyfriend he could. Clint wasn’t even angry.

After a few more minutes Phil lent down to kiss Clint’s forehead. Clint tilted his head for a proper kiss and was glad when he got one, Phil smiling into his mouth. He loved Phil kissed. They almost made this entire crappy day worth it.

"Alright," Phil said, moving to stroke Clint’s face. "You go shower. I’ll make you some dinner and then we’ll take a look at your feet."

"But then I’ll have to move," Clint protested. "I don’t wanna move," Phil laughed at him again but he did lean down for a quick kiss so that was alright.

"I promise," Phil said, stroking Clint’s hair back away from his forehead. "After we’ve taken care of your feet we’ll come back to the couch and you can stay here all evening if you like."

"Just like this?" Clint asked, considering the deal. He did really want some food and something for the blisters on his feet.

"Yes, just like this," Phil promised. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "What on earth did I do to deserve you?"

"You haven’t tasted what I’m going to cook for you yet," Phil said with a laugh, but Clint could laugh too becasue Phil was an amazing cook and, really, he was so incredibly lucky. He tried not to point it out too often because fate had a way of taking away the things that made him happy but, so far, Phil had seemed determined to stay and, after all, if there was anyone who could outwit fate it was Phil Coulson.


End file.
